


Jamais vu

by greasy_goddess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasy_goddess/pseuds/greasy_goddess
Summary: — Мисси? — глухо прозвучал голос. Этот зов исчез в дыму: никто не услышал, никто не ответил.Но она была здесь, где-то в растворяющейся бесконечности, и её стоило отыскать. По крайней мере, направление было верным — этого достаточно.





	Jamais vu

Глаза застилал густой туман. На много миль вокруг растянулась серая бесконечность, лишь маленький островок земли под ногами оставался видимым. Несколько шагов в пустоту, и синие двери растворились в воздухе, а тело пронзило жаром. Тяжесть дыхания и запах, горький, оседающий на языке, ясно давали понять: туман был рассеивающимся дымом догорающего мира. И пепел, пепел везде, куда ни посмотри. Он опадал, словно снег, путался в волосах, оседал на коже и рассыпался.

Всё, что остаётся после смерти, — пустота. Она окутывает, прокрадывается в глубину души и разрушает её. Это ли конец?

Шаг, второй, третий. Под ногами хрустели обуглившиеся ветки деревьев. Четвертый, пятый, шестой. В ушах слышался треск догорающего пламени и шелест выжженной травы. Седьмой, восьмой, девятый. Что давало силы идти вперед? Ни надежды, ни свидетелей, ни награды.

Стволы деревьев, стоило до них дотронуться, превращались в черную пыль. Металл скрипел, словно скулящий подстреленный зверь. Десятый, одиннадцатый, двенадцатый. Всё вокруг задохнулось — это было последнее место, где стоило искать жизнь. Но что-то подталкивало вперед.

Тринадцатый. Вокруг ничего не менялось. Как во сне — бежишь вперед, быстрее и быстрее, однако всё еще остаешься на месте. Но ведь никто не останавливается. Страх не позволяет, как бы бесполезны не были попытки. Страх не даёт сдаться без боя. И все в итоге просыпаются. И всё встаёт на свои места.

— Мисси? — глухо прозвучал голос. Этот зов исчез в дыму: никто не услышал, никто не ответил.

Но она была здесь, где-то в растворяющейся бесконечности, и её стоило отыскать. По крайней мере, направление было верным — этого достаточно.

Она продолжала идти, шаг за шагом, ощущая притяжение удушающей пустоты, пока не достигла самого края. Лифт. Ну конечно, двери всё еще были здесь, лишь слегка поврежденные. Она достала отвертку и провела по металлической кромке, прислушиваясь. Этот звук словно поднимался из глубин памяти, а затем, отражаясь от металла, отзывался едва ощутимым звоном в ушах. Кабина застряла внизу, и лучше бы ей там оставаться — в ней нечего было искать.

— Мисси? — она позвала настойчивее, но всё так же бесполезно.

От дыма слезились глаза, и сперва её трудно было увидеть, но спутать — невозможно. Женщина, не двигаясь, лежала на сожженной земле, укутанная слоем пепла. «Мисси!» — снова вырывалось из груди, но слова были бесполезны. Не может быть, что она вернулась слишком поздно. 

Спрятав отвертку в кармане пальто, она склонилась и стала вглядываться в лицо. Оно было всё тем же, но мёртвым — нет, ни за что. Сегодня больше никто не умрёт, и это единственное, в чём она была уверенна.

«Я дала обещание, я его исполню».

Она встала на колени и, слегка улыбаясь, коснулась пальцами холодного лица Мисси. Кожа словно пропустила едва ощутимый заряд тока, и её ладони засветились. Мягкий золотистый свет, исходящий от нежных рук, кружился как стая микроскопических светлячков и быстро вонзался в тело, согревая его, секунда — и век коснулась едва ощутимая дрожь. Еще мгновение — и они распахнулись, а сама Мисси резко села и до боли прижала ладонь к груди, жадно глотая грязный горячий воздух. Она очень громко и весьма наигранно простонала, а затем повернулась в сторону незнакомки. Её бровь слегка дёрнулась вверх.

— У тебя есть несколько секунд, чтобы объяснить мне, кто ты такая.

— О, и вот так всегда. Прибегаешь на каждый зов, пролетаешь всю Вселенную, спасаешь её, охраняешь, и что получаешь взамен? Делает вид, будто незнакомы. — Женщина отвернулась и достала из кармана звуковую отвертку. Она немного покрутила инструмент в руках и направила его куда-то в даль. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, она вновь повернулась к собеседнице. — Нет, мне просто интересно, а кого ещё ты ожидала увидеть перед собой? Свою близняшку?

Мисси не понимала. Она глядела прямо в глаза незнакомке, внимательно вчитывалась в эти черты, ведь старый друг когда-то давно научил её одной простой вещи — взгляд не лжет. И это был самый печальный человек на свете.

Жамевю — вот как это назвали люди. Ох, эти земные люди, у которых на всё найдется название. Смотришь на знакомого человека, но на мгновение чувствуешь, что видишь его в первый раз. С Доктором всегда так: новое тело, новое перерождение, а внутри — всё тот же старый добрый друг. Осознаешь это, и всё встаёт на свои места.

— Доктор? — Минутное потрясение не позволяло ей выдавить больше одного слова, как бы она не старалась скрыть свои эмоции, а ведь давно пора было привыкнуть к подобным выходкам. Но теперь её волновал лишь один вопрос. Как?

— Неужели я так сильно изменилась? Только не говори, что у меня выросли рога! — Доктор недоверчиво потянулась к голове взлохматив себе волосы. Затем она слегка ощупала своё лицо. — Нет носа? Я рыжая? Или у меня рыжая борода? — Улыбаясь, она протянула руку. Мисси сделала вид, что ей всё равно.

— Честное слово, я была бы так счастлива забыть тебя и твоё постоянное ворчание, действующее мне на нервы, но разве я могу?! — Она приняла помощь и, слегка теряя равновесие, всё же встала на ноги. Отряхнув платье, вновь посмотрела на Доктора: — Я просто не узнала тебя без этой дурацкой прически. Зато теперь ты выглядишь как одна из твоих человеческих соплячек, которых ты постоянно тащишь к себе не борт, уж с кем поведешься…

— Это всё?

— Нет. Ты всё еще выглядишь нелепо. — Она замолкла на пару секунд. — Теперь всё.

Доктор жестом позвала её за собой и последовала к своему кораблю тем же путём. Она ускорила шаг, чтобы быстрее покинуть это место, да и Мисси тоже не желала оставаться здесь.

— Куда мы? — спросила она, споткнувшись. Подол её юбки зацепился за разорванную на части голову киберчеловека, и пришлось приложить немного усилий, чтобы освободится. Это место вселяло настоящий ужас.

— В ТАРДИС, — невозмутимо ответила Доктор.

— Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду. 

— Ты — дальше отбывать своё наказание. Думала так легко от него избавиться?

Разряд, полученный ей, убил её, она даже не могла самостоятельно регенерировать. Легко? Вот, значит, как?

— Решила надо мной потешиться? В твоем стиле. Так вот зачем ты это сделала.

— Сделала что? — всё в том же тоне ответила Доктор.

— Это! — громче повторила Мисси. — Ты сделала это! Со мной! Как?

— Это важно?

— Да, важно. Доктор, я думала, это мой конец! Я... — она помедлила и глубоко вздохнула. Её сердца стучали в такт друг другу, словно никогда не останавливались. Конечно, не важно. Конечно, её волновали совсем другие вещи.

— Я хотела. Я пыталась вернуться. — Мисси глубоко вдохнула.

— Я знаю, — Доктор улыбнулась. О, эта улыбка, она говорила обо всём на свете, её нельзя была спутать ни с чьей.

— Откуда?

— Поняла по твоим глазам. Взгляд никогда не лжет. Теперь ты идешь?

Она щелкнула пальцами. Двери ТАРДИС распахнулись, приглашая внутрь. Доктор протянула руку Мисси, всё так же улыбаясь. Оставалось лишь протянуть ей в ответ.

Настало время встать на сторону Доктора.

И она крепко сжала её ладонь в своей.


End file.
